2014 Summer Event
Introduction The was an event that ran from August 13, 2014 to August 27, 2014. The concept is the same as in the 2013 Summer Event, the Summer Casino. To take part in the Summer Casino the player needs tickets and these can either be won through quests or be bought with diamonds. To access the casino, click the Summer Casino bar at the top left corner of the screen (pictured to the left). The player will now see the Summer Casino window, containing a spinning wheel, a neighborhood spins bar, a neighborhood actions log, and some buttons to spin or refresh the wheel. In order to spin the wheel, the player first needs to earn tickets. The event presents a series of quests that the player can complete in exchange for tickets to spend in the Summer Casino. If the player is advancing very quickly through the quest line there are also a few bonus quests which might be activated for a chance at an extra ticket. Each spin costs one ticket, and results in one prize. Any player can also refresh and spin the wheel at a cost of one ticket to call up a whole new set of prizes for the neighborhood. Quest line Each successful quest is rewarded with two tickets for the Summer Casino. # Gather 2,000 supplies and 2,000 coins # Finish a 1-hour production 3 times # Spend 11 forge points # Research a new technology # Spend 20 forge points and finish a 24-hour production 4 times1 # Delete 4 units or scout a province # Acquire a sector # Recruit 3 units from your current age or 4 units from the previous age # Build 1 cultural building of your current age or 2 of the past one # Build 3 residential buildings of your current age or 4 of the past one # Contribute 14 forge points to Great Buildings or research a technology # Spend 20 forge points and finish a 24-hour production 4 times1 # Make your people enthusiastic and infiltrate 3 sectors # Scout a province, research a technology, or acquire a province # Acquire a sector without fighting # Motivate or polish 15 buildings and in a production building, finish a 24-hour production 5 times1 # Conquer a sector with your units or gather 90 goods # Gain control over a province (250 diamonds reward) # Motivate or polish X buildings and in a production building, finish a 24-hour production 5 times1,2 Notes: 1 These quests are bonus quests and are rewarded with one ticket. 2 X is raised after each cycle: 19 in the first, then 23, 27, and finally 33 (last quest). Prizes This is a list of all available prizes. Notes: 3 Amount is age dependent. 4 Building type is age dependent. 5 Unit type is age dependent. 6 Including premium buildings. The prizes displayed in the wheel are available for every player in the player's neighborhood to claim, with 4 of each displayed prize being available initially (one can see how many of each item is left in the circle surrounding the wheel items). The prizes are random but every wheel always has something special that can be won by up to 4 spinners. If, for example, one player wins one of a specific prize where 4 are available, it is removed from the wheel and only 3 of them will be remaining for neighbors to win. This goes on until all the prizes in the wheel run out, at which point the wheel is automatically refreshed with a fully stocked new set of prizes. It is also possible for any player in the neighborhood to refresh the wheel. Note that a refresh of the wheel also spins the wheel. In addition to the individual prizes, every spin, or refresh and spin, is counted towards a total of 77 spins in the neighborhood. Once the neighborhood reaches 77 spins, every player in the neighborhood gets 20 medals and the counter resets. To keep track of who's winning what, there is a neighborhood casino actions log. New Buildings Other Events Category:Events